


Where Do We Go From Here?

by ihaveaplan



Series: Random Hamilton College Stories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, College AU, F/M, M/M, lgbtqia+ characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaplan/pseuds/ihaveaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off absent-minded, a drunk kiss at a party. But then it kept happening. Laf would be fine with this, but Alex was still with Eliza. </p>
<p>Or alternatively, Laf and Alex keep fooling around and not talking about, and they both have feelings for the other, but Laf doesn't want to ruin a relationship. Potentially a series, idk yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laf paced his dorm room. He hadn't thought much of his situation before. In fact, he tried to avoid it. It wasn't right, he knew that much. But if it was wrong, why didn't it feel like that?

\---

[3 Months Prior]

Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy had all gone upstate for winter break to visit family. Alex, John, Herc, and Laf had dropped them off at the train station with hugs and "I'll Miss You"'s, but once they were gone, the four men exchanged the same look- a mischevious one. 

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" John started, grinning wildly. 

"A killer New Year's Party?" Alex responded, eyebrows raised.

"Hell yeah, Hamilton! With the house to ourselves, no less..."

The Schuylers had a townhouse near Columbia, which they had reluctantly left in the care of the Revlutionary Set. The men would be staying there for winter break and ensuring its upkeep and safety. What a mistake.

\---

[2 Months and 2.5 Weeks Ago]

21:14

Laf adjusted his shirt in front of Peggy's mirror. He wore a deep blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans. He had contemplated wearing a bow tie but had feared it would be lost in the haze of the cheap alcohol these college students could afford.

"LAFAYETTE!" 

Laf jumped, turning his head to treat Alex to a hearty glare, as Alex laughed. 

"Mon Ami, perhaps it is not wise to pull a joke on the person who shares a bed with you for the next week. Just a thought, Mon chatton."

Alex stifled his laugh with a cough, then looked Laf up and down. 

"Y'look nice Laf. Now get your ass downstairs, we have guests!"

\---

[2 Months and 2.5 Weeks Ago]

23:56

Alex was wasted. And although Laf was bot much better, he found this hilarious. Alex was preoccupied with tracing the bones in Laf's hand, and slurring endearment about Eliza. Then, Alex said something that caught Laf offgaurd.

"Hey Laf, I won't have a New Years Kiss?" Alex said, all wide Brown eyes and prickking, albeit drunken, tears.

Laf chuckled. 

"I'll be your kiss, Mon chatton." he mused, joking and drunk.

"Really??" Alex asked, practically bouncing, holding Laf's arm. Laf looked at Alex, and then glanced around the room. No one would tell Eliza, but.. Oh fuck, how was he supposed to say no to this?

"Oui."

-

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO-" The crowd screamed. Laf smiled at Alex who giggled and quickly pulled the taller man down to meet his lips. Laf went wide eyed, not expecting this. But as he felt Alex'sips part, he wasn't sure he even heard the crowd screaming.

\---

[2 Months Ago]

Laf sat in the large PoliSci lecture hall, bored half to death. And so when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he nearly cried tears of joy.

Monsieur Hamilton : Yo Laffy Sapphy

Laf rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Marquis de Baguette: Ruby?

Monsiuer Hamilton: My place after class? We can get Pizza and watch Mulan.

Marquis de Baguette: You had me at Pizza.

The funny this is, Mulan never made it's way on. Laf didn't care though, he had an Alexander in his lap to make it better.

\--- 

[1 Month and 3 Weeks Ago]

Laf groaned, as he opened his eyes. He scanned the room that was familiar, but not his, as he tried to piece together last night. 

Let's see... Oh, John was out of town and He and Alexander went for drinks. They had danced, had far too much to drink, went back to Alex's dorm and...

Shit.

He glanced down to see a soundly sleeping Alexander sleeping against his chest. He slowly peeled Alex off of him, grabbed hi a clothes, and had every intention if leaving when he realized something. Alex would feel bad an not eat. That was bad. So, Laf made him pancakes and left them on the table with a note before fleeing.

They didn't talk about that night after that.

\---

[1 Month Ago]

"Laf..." Alex moaned, straddling the other as Laf left marking on Alex's neck. Both men were still 'mostly' clothed, but it was intense. Just as Alex had knotted his fingers in Laf's hair, Alex's door opened. 

It was John.

\---

[3 Weeks Ago]

Laf sat rigid in his Women's Studies class, with an equally unsettled freckled man next to him. After about a week, John broke the silence.

"The Hell was that Laf? I leave for a few hours and you and Alex are a few hair pulls away from fucking?" 

Laf sighed. There was no getting out of this one. So, he explained. And after taking it all in, John replied,

"Laf... Eliza and Alex are thinking about getting married..."

Laf shook, his head falling in his hands. 

"I... I know."

\---

[2 Weeks Ago]

Laf and everyone had gone out for dinner at a local all night diner (it was mire along the lines of 11 pm burgers tbh), and Alex was seated across from Laf, with his arm around Eliza, puzzling her neck.

It was as Laf stared at Alex's public display of affections for Eliza that something in his brain clicked. What he felt for Alex wasn't Just chemical or animal... He- he loved Alex. He loved Alex's laugh and his writing. He loved Alex voice and his eyes. He loved Alex and all of Alex's fine details.

And it was wrong.

\---

[Now]

Laf quit his pacing and glanced at his clock. It was 2:17 AM, and Herc was out like a light. Laf But his lip nervosuly, and resolved to go see Alex. 

-

"Alexander!" Laf threw a rock at Alex's window.

"Alexander!!" Another rock.

"Alexander!!!" Laf whisper-yelled, chucking a rock at the window. This time, Alex groggily op-ed the window and leaned out. 

"What the hell, Laf?" Alex lamented. Laf rolled his eyes.

"Get down here, I need to talk I you!" Laf replied.

-

The two men walked side by side in the pale moonlight in silence. Finally, Laf sighed.

"Look, Alex... I've been think about this," he gestured to the space between them "and I keep thinking that we need to stop because of Eliza. But it's hard, because... Alors, Je t'aime." Alex spoke French fluently, and glanced up at Laf with wide eyes. 

"... Je t'aime aussi, Laf... But, where do we go from here?"

Laf sighed again, and stopped walking to look at Alex. "I was hoping you'd know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf, my baby, gets his happily ever after- in change of events.

"I was hoping you'd know."

The men continued to walk side by side, cloaked with a veil of silence. Eventually, Laf sighed. 

"Be with Eliza." Laf said, running a hand through his hair. 

Alex looked up at him, his nose red from the cold. "Excuse me?" He replied, shocked.

Laf looked back down at Alex, and smiled with distinct melancholy. "You love her, no?"

"Of course, I do! But, what about... *this*?" Alex said, gesturing to the space between them. 

"This, ami? This was a drunken mistake. This was regretful. This was fanciful, but empty. This, Alex? This won't last." Laf stared off into the sky.

Alex bit down on his bottom lip. "But... You... You said you loved me." His brows furrowed, and he looked aside.

Laf's hearted ached something fierce to see Alex like this, but he had to be the bigger person. 

"Alex, mom chatton, of course I love you. But I do not love this. The sneaking about, the secrets, and Dear Betsey, what would become of her if she were to know?"

Alex let out a pained chuckle. "She'd burn me alive."

\---

Laf and Alex stopped seeing each other. They exchanged glances here and there, but they made no more than small talk for the next 4 months. At the end of their third year in May, Alex dropped into Laf's room as he packed up his things to move out. 

"Hey Frenchie. How's life?" Alex began, leaning on the doorframe. 

"Bonne. Et toi?" The taller man replied, not having turned to face Alex.

"S'okay." Alex offered, scanning the dorm room. "Did Herc leave already?" 

"Oui. A few days ago, je pense." Laf said, continuing to box his things.

Alex walked over to Laf, and hugged him from behind. Laf stiffened, and stopped boxing. "How come... You never talk to me anymore." 

Laf paused. "For the same reason a recovering addict seperates themself from dealers..."

Alex sighed. "Laf, I want you to be part of my life. Not necessarily romantically, but I want you in it." And with that, Alex walked back to the door. "Laf?"

Laf looked up, meeting Alex's gaze. "Oui?"

"She said yes."

\---

Herc, John, and Laf were all Groomsmen. John was Alex's Best Man, of course. At the rehearsal, John practiced his speech about the time he and Alex got in a fight with Aaron Burr and Charles Lee, and giggles his way through half of it. John is assigned to walk down the aisle with Peggy, who pecks John in cheek. Herc walks with Angelica, and the two of them are all too courteous. And Laf is assigned to a girl named Adrienne. Upon seeing this on Eliza's paper, he poses a question to her.

"Betsey, Cher?"

"Yes, Laf?" The sweet, albeit frazzled, bride-to-be replies.

"I do not know an 'Adrienne'?" Laf says.

To this, Eliza laughs. "I get the impression you'll get along." Then she turns and yells across the room. "Rien!"   
A girl about Laf's age look up. She makes her way over, and Laf takes in her features. She is pale, with freckles and strawberry-red hair. The champagne colored dress she wears clings to her petite frame and compliments her bright blue eyes. 

"Adrienne de Noailles, enchante." She introduces herself, her words drenched in a French accent. 

"Gilbert du Montoir Marquis de Lafayette... Tu parles français?" He replies.

"Bien sûr!" She replies cheerfully. Eliza grins.

"I'll leave you to it."

\---

Laf has very blurry memories of the reception, which he credits to the open bar. However, he had danced with Adrienne and gotten to know her more. He had found that she had travelled from France to New York for university and decided to stay like him. They had gotten (very) drunk together, and Adrienne had caught Eliza's bouquet. 

Laf awoke the next morning with a blissful, sleeping Adrienne in his arms.

\---

After seeing eachother for a year and some change, Laf popped the question, proclaiming his love for Adrienne and his desire to spend his life with her.

-

"So please, mon cherié, ma cœur, make me the happiest man alive and marry me. You're all that I could ever dream of, and I wouldn't want to grow old with anyone else." 

Adrienne held her hands over her mouth, tears collecting in her eyes. Finally, she pulled her hands away and nodded. "Oui, oui, bien sûr, oui...!" 

Laf rose to his feet and picked up his now fiancée, and kissed her passionately, being the happiest he had ever been.

\---

They were married six months later in the spring at a beautiful venue. It was an outdoor wedding in a large rose garden/outdoor ceremony hall. Now, John and Alex were his groomsmen, and Herc was his Best Man. Adrienne was stunning, and she giggled through half her vows, and lapsed into French for the other half. Laf's vows were delivered in a similar fashion. Once the officiator said, "You may kiss the bride.", Adrienne pulled him down and kissed him passionately as everyone cheered.

\---

They had five children together- Georges, Henriette, Marie Virginie, and Anastasie. They lived in the same neighborhood as their friends and despite their struggles, they lived to see all of their children lead warm and happy lives, like themselves.


End file.
